Mobile telephones are electronic devices that are used for mobile voice and/or data communications based on wireless network connectivity, which can be provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. Such electronic devices may be associated with a mobile network identifier, such as a subscriber identifier, a device identifier, a network access identifier (NAI), a MAC address number, or another type of identifier by a wireless communications service provider. Mobile telephones and similar electronic/communications devices may be identified by third party servers other than a server maintained by a wireless communications service provider with a third party identifier assigned by the third party, and the third party identifier may be different from the mobile network identifier.